


Wild Magic

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Restraints, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “You want me? Okay. Just remember, you asked for this. This will be fun. I know what you need better than you do. I will not control myself tonight. I want you to scream my name when it hits you. You’re mine. Never forget that.” Loki said with a smirk.





	Wild Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com. Dirty talk inspired by lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com.

_Imagine one day (after much convincing) you finally tell Loki your deepest and darkest fantasies. Among which is; Loki being all rough and in control during sex, to the point where you can’t do anything about it except let him have his way with you and go along with it. Having him pull your hair, bite you and rough you up, all while saying filthy things in your ears._

_Imagine Loki using his magic to (consensually) restrain you so he can have his way with you._

* * *

Loki was feeling mischievous. Faye was lying in his bed, naked and defenseless. He was magically constraining her and would have his way with her. It all started a few days ago when he asked Faye if she had a dark fantasy. And she did. After a lot of convincing, and blushing, he had Faye telling him that she wanted him to have his way with her. He didn’t know what to think of it. He did that every time he returned after a week-long mission or when he wanted to get his mind off of things. Faye explained that she wanted him to completely have his way with her. Rough, in control. Loki knew exactly when she was getting at. He was rough at times and Faye loved it. He would give her pleasure and he would get pleasure from it. That’s not what she wanted this time. She wanted him to not give anything and just take everything. To just take her. For his pleasure. The idea turned Loki on and he didn’t say no to it. Magically constraining Faye to have sex, was his dark fantasy. She wouldn’t be able to pull him in or push him away. She was totally defenseless to whatever he would do to her. The idea turned her on and she didn’t say no to it. He just wanted Faye to stop him if it got out of control. He didn’t want to ruin this fantasy.

After returning from their trip to watch the sunset together, Loki hadn’t given her any time to say or do a thing. Entering his chambers, he grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and Loki held her close. This wasn’t going to be just sex. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. Her back slammed hard against it. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her. Faye didn’t say a word, she just looked at him. It only fused the feeling he was having. It seriously turned him on. He smirked and gave in to it as he started whispering softly. “Just when I began to think I knew every dark little thought in that dirty mind of yours, you surprise me and fuel my desire to ravish you in every way you want.” he said. Without warning, he grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head to the side. He kissed her neck and started biting it every few kisses. First lightly, next harder. He undressed her swiftly and nearly ripped her servant dress. His free hand was gripping into her body and he was leaving scratch marks everywhere. Faye was gasping and moaning. Loki loved it. He looked at her with a smirk and pulled her away from the wall. Walking over to his bed, her threw her onto it and took off her panties. Faye was looking at him, blushing. Loki smirked. She knew what he would do to her. Or not. Loki was planning on completely having his way with her. He would do things he had never done before. She wanted him to have his way with her and he would do that. He would love it.

Slowly entering her, Faye let out a moan. She was soaking wet and feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. Loki enjoyed the sensation it all caused and gave in to it completely. He pinned Faye’s hands to the bed with a hand and gripped into her body with his free hand. Loki was slamming his hips into hers. He was rough. He would leave bruises and scratch marks everywhere. He would take everything she had to give. Pleasure. Faye was gasping and moaning. Loki loved it. He knew Faye loved rough sex and he would get her to reach her climax in no time. That’s not what he wanted to do. He would take her, not letting her reach her climax. He would enjoy every second of it and he would take his time. Loki’s length filled up Faye completely and with ever thrust he felt how soaking wet she was. Faye’s moans started to get louder and her breathing was fastening. She was close to reaching her climax. It surprised him. Normally, Faye’s climax would hit her without warning. Luckily for him, it was different this time. Loki knew that he would only need a few more thrusts to get her to that point. He savored the moment when he stopped moving and Faye moaned desperately.

Loki smirked. He pulled out and looked at her, sitting up. “You want me? Okay. Just remember, you asked for this. This will be fun. I know what you need better than you do. I will not control myself tonight. I want you to scream my name when it hits you. You’re mine. Never forget that.” he said with a smirk. Loki grabbed Faye’s legs and pulled them up to a side of his head with her feet up high. Leaning towards her and sitting on his knees, Loki supported himself with a hand and kept her legs in place. His free hand was pinning down Faye’s hands as he started thrusting into Faye. He was rough. Extremely rough. Faye was gripping into the pillows as he slammed his hips into hers. Faye gasped and moaned. Her moans started to get louder and her breathing was fastening. Loki savored the moment as her climax hit her. Faye screamed his name and started moaning uncontrollably, grabbing onto this pillows. Feeling her body tensing up completely, Loki’s climax hit him too and released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away, he pulled out and swiftly flipped her over. Putting his hands under her hips as she was lying down, he pulled her up from his bed and got her to be on her knees too. Entering her from behind, Faye gasped. Loki loved the sensation it all caused. He went deep and was rough. He gripped his hands into Faye’s hips and slammed his onto hers. His rough thrusts made Faye moan and it made her body tremble. She was gripping into the pillows and gasping as Loki just kept slamming his hips into hers.

Faye wasn’t stopping him. She was loving every second of it. He never expected Faye to want him to do things like this to her. Luckily, he asked her if she had things like this on her mind. This was different from all the sex they normally had, and Loki was loving it. He got to give in to it completely and he didn’t have to ask Faye if she was okay with it. She didn’t stop him and it was easy to see that she was loving it. It didn’t take her long to start moaning louder and breathing faster. Loki stopped moving and pulled out. Faye moaned desperately, as she was close to reaching her climax. Loki wanted to feel her, taste her. He grabbed Faye and pulled her up close to him. “Good girl. I’m simply giving your body what it needs. Nice and loud now. This will not be gentle. This will not be tender. This will break you. I want you to beg me. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Loki said. With his free hand, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side. He started kissing and biting her neck. As he let go of her hair, he entered her from behind and started slamming his hips into hers. Loki kept thrusting into Faye and enjoyed all of it. Faye was grabbing onto his arms and he felt how her body was trembling from all the rough thrusts. He was rough. Extremely rough. It didn’t take her long to start moaning louder and breathing faster.

Loki stopped moving. Faye moaned desperately, as she was close to reaching her climax. Loki smirked and knew that he would only need a few more thrusts to get her to that point. Pulling out, he waited for Faye to beg. He knew that the sensation would be fading away fast. He smirked as she begged him to go on. It was weird having her beg like this, and yet Loki loved it. As he entered her and continued slamming his hips into hers, he got her to reach her climax fast. He savored the moment when she did. Faye screamed his name as she started moaning uncontrollably and gripped into his arms. Her body was tensing up and Loki enjoyed the sensation it caused him to feel. It made him hit his climax too and Loki released himself inside of Faye, while gripping into her thighs and moaning. He just kept holding onto Faye and felt how the sensation slowly faded away.

Faye let out a sigh of relief when Loki finally let go of her and looked at him as she lay down. Loki slid a finger between her legs and licked it as he looked at her. Faye noticed a smirk on his face. Loki cancelled the constraining spell and leaned in for a kiss, hands on his bed to support himself. Faye gave in to his kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Loki’s hand wandering her body. “You’re going to feel that for the rest of the week, my love. And you’re okay with it.” he said. She couldn’t help but giggle when he said it. “Yes. I’m totally okay with it.” Faye replied. She loved it. Loki completely gave in to it like she wanted him to do and it was delightful. He didn’t do anything that made her want to stop him. “I have an extra day off, so will you have time to recover.” he explained. With Loki leaning over her like this, Faye felt as if he was still in control. If he wanted to have his way with her again, she wouldn’t get away. She loved it. Loki was still dressed and it was weird feeling the fabrics of his outfit against her naked body. Loki noticed it. “I will get ready for bed soon.” he said, looking at his outfit. “I didn’t want to waste any time giving you what you wanted.” Loki explained. “That wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted you to take what you wanted.” Faye said. “I know. And I did. I just ended up giving you what you wanted too.” he replied. Faye smiled. He did give her what she wanted. She loved it when Loki just had his way with her. All the sex they had was delightful, but she wanted him to completely give in to it this time. And he did.

As Loki got ready for bed, Faye checked herself out in the mirror. She had bruises on her hips and thighs, scratch marks all over her body and bite marks on her neck. She smiled. Loki noticed it and grabbed her by the waist to turn her around. She noticed a smile on Loki’s face as he gently caressed the bruises, scratch and bite marks on her body. “Only I will get to enjoy seeing you like this.” he said, making them disappear with a spell. As they lay down in bed and Faye snuggled up with him, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Having fun like this was exhausting, but she would never say no it. Never.  


End file.
